1. Field
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has light emitting characteristics and does not require a separate light source. As such, the thickness and the weight of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be reduced. Also, since the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display exhibits high definition characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and high reaction speed, and the like, it is spotlighted as a next-generation display device for a portable electronic device.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. In the organic emission layer, light emission is achieved by energy generated when exitons, produced by combination of electrons and holes, drop from the exited state to the ground state, and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display forms an image therewith.